Una inesperada sorpresa
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Un James con hambre, tras satisfacer sus nececidades, da un paseo nocturno, y en eso, se encuentra viviendo con algo que ni el había soñado... LExJP


Las ideas siempre surgen cuando uno menos se lo espera, y como esta me agradó bastante, es más, me pareció interesantísima y original (Pues hasta la fecha, no he leído uno como el que escribí), decidí escribirlo aquí

En fin, recuerden que los personajes que figuran aquí (James y Lily), no son míos, así como el lugar en que se desarrolla, pero la idea es totalmente mía… 100 original… Bueno, eso si descontamos que no fui la primera en escribir un Lily/James, pero aparte de ello, se puede considerar totalmente original y mío…

Disfrútenlo, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y recuerden que espero aunque sea un comentario diciéndome la opinión

Saludines y besos!

**0o0o- Una inesperada sorpresa –o0o0**

Esa noche, calurosa por la primavera, James Potter, un joven guapo, de 17 años, cuyo cabello, que era negro azabache y muy revuelto, contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos, de un color semejante al del chocolate (NA: Ehm… No se me ocurrió otra forma de describirlo –Careto avergonzado-, las descripciones no son lo mío, pero las palabras si XD), que por cierto, tenían un aire de picardía y diversión, había salido de su sala común

Su motivo era fácil de comprender: Hambre… Y precisamente por ese motivo, el caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, pese a que no llevaba su acostumbrada capa de invisibilidad e iba caminando a altas horas de la noche, arriesgándose a ser descubierto por un profesor y perder como mínimo unos 30 puntos para Gryffindor, pero ello no le importaba, solo le interesaba llegar a la cocina

Una vez que llegó a la misma, se sació con unos ricos pastelillos de moras (NA: Ya se, gustos extraños, pero Hogwarts es Hogwarts y no se me ocurría nada extravagante que poner) y un novedoso producto: Té de moras

Una vez que sus tripas dejaron de gruñir a causa del hambre, James Potter decidió pasear a su antojo, pues no le importaba cuantos profesores o prefectos hicieran vigilia en el castillo a esas horas, pues el era un Marauder y sabía como arreglárselas para huir si un profesor le pillaba en pleno acto delictivo

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, un pensamiento invadió su mente… El era un chico de riesgos, y eso nunca cambiaría… Precisamente con esa sensación, el se animó a dirigirse al lugar que su mente le había sugerido: Nada más y nada menos que la sala de los trofeos, sin dudas para admirar el premio que había obtenido por una de las mejores jugadas… Sonrió soñador mientras caminaba, recordando como había derrotado a Lucius Malfoy

Lo cierto era que, cuando llegó, no esperaba encontrarse a la premio anual… De cabello rojo fuego, piel clara, ojos verde esmeralda, Lily Evans estaba admirando su trofeo, con una sonrisa que el reconoció como soñadora… Sin dudas, era algo inesperado

-. Evans? –Su curiosidad pudo más que su instinto de salvación-  
-. Potter? –Lily se volvió con sorpresa al dueño de la voz-  
-. Qué haces aquí? –James preguntó con un tono coqueto y despreocupado-  
-. Haciendo mi ronda de premio anual, Potter… Y si mal no recuerdo, tu no eres ni premio anual ni prefecto, así que… Qué haces fuera de tu cama?  
-. Tenía hambre, y luego quise ver mi premio… Que tú también admirabas  
-. Por supuesto que si… Es placentero recordar como Slytherin perdió con 560 puntos de desventaja –Lily sonrió divertida-, ese Malfoy quedó devastado  
-. Al menos soy bueno para ello… A tus ojos, por supuesto, Lily  
-. Evans para ti, James… -Lily palideció-, Potter  
-. Me llamaste James, Lily… Eso que significa? –James sonrió con esperanza-  
-. Nada importante, Potter –Lily dijo en tono cortante-  
-. Lily… Anda –James la miró con tristeza-, dímelo  
-. Eso no importa… Solo que quise ser amable… Mejor vete antes de que cambie de opinión y decida hacerte una detención, Potter  
-. Después de decirme "Evans para ti", me llamas James… Que significa eso, Lily? –James alzó una ceja, interrogante-  
-. Oh, cállate y márchate, James  
-. Otra vez llamándome así, Lily  
-. Evans para ti!!!  
-. No me parece

En ese instante, ambos pudieron percatarse de que estaban cara a cara, y que solo unos pocos centímetros les mantenían separados… Lily enrojeció furiosamente, y James sonrió ligeramente divertido y bastante nervioso, sin saber que hacer, pues un beso podría equivalerle una bofetada y cualquier otra cosa le dejaría decepcionado

-. Por qué me llamaste James… Dos veces?  
-. Porque si… Suena mejor que tu apellido, James  
-. Mientes… Hay gato encerrado  
-. En tus sueños, James –Lily negó con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida-  
-. Te parece divertido eso… Jugar conmigo… Negarme las citas… Negarme que te demuestre lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que quiero estar contigo… Establecer una relación seria única y exclusivamente conmigo…  
-. Déjate de mentiras –James pudo ver como los ojos de Lily se humedecieron-, acaso crees tu que es divertido rechazarte?, que es fenomenal decirte que no cuando me muero por ti?, no me agrada eso, es más, me rompe el corazón!!!, James… Por favor… Deja de hacer eso… Yo… No merezco que juegues conmigo así… No lo hago!!! –Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y ella se apresuró a limpiársela, pero fue inevitable, porque eso desencadenó más lágrimas por su parte-  
-. Lily… -James dijo con una innata serenidad, a la par en que ella se secaba los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura-, que te hace creer eso?  
-. Tú forma de ser…  
-. No me juzgues sin antes conocerme, Lily –James levantó su rostro, de forma que ella le pudiese ver-, esta es solo mi faceta externa…  
-. Si, claro –A Lily le cayó otra lágrima-  
-. Es la verdad, Lily… -James suspiró mientras veía como ella dejaba de lagrimear-, dame una oportunidad… Conóceme…  
-. No lo sé… Tú nunca te desenmascaras ante mí…  
-. Pues si aceptas salir conmigo… Te doy mi palabra de Marauder que seré yo mismo… Sin formalidades, sin egocentrismos ni arrogancias, sin idioteces… -Lily soltó una risita triste-, solo yo, James… Nada de "Potter descerebrado", "Imbécil", "Arrogante presumido", nada de eso… Solo yo  
-. Bueno… -Lily suspiró hondamente-  
-. Este sábado entonces?  
-. Si, este sábado…  
-. Bien…  
-. James… Si no es mucho pedir… -Lily se había sonrosado levemente-  
-. Ajá, Lily?  
-. A dónde iremos?  
-. Te sorprenderé… Y ni te imaginas cuanto… Pero eso si, iré formal, mas no lograré nada con el cabello… Es indómito –Lily soltó una carcajada-, nos vemos entonces?  
-. Tranquilo… No me arrepentiré…  
-. Gracias, Lily  
-. No es nada, James… Ahora vuelve a la torre… Y que no te pillen!!!  
-. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí  
-. Serás idiota… Sé que no debo preocuparme por ti, James… Después de todo, eres un Marauder, y los Marauders…  
-. Nunca son capturados con las manos en las masas –James sonrió divertido-  
-. Así es… Solo que no quiero que te pillen y dejen sin puntos a Gryffindor  
-. Lo sé, Lily… Nos veremos –James le sonrió de forma increíblemente natural y que le hizo ver aún más guapo de lo que era (NA: Ya saben… Mientras más natural, todo se hace mejor)-  
-. Adiós, James

El pelirevuelto le sonrió, para luego darle un fugaz besito en la mejilla y marcharse a la torre de Gryffindor, cantando una canción, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía, feliz de la vida, y continuaba haciendo su ronda

**0o0o- Fin –o0o0**

Vale, de acuerdo… Me merezco unos tomatazos e incluso howlers, pero esa es una de mis teorías en que Lily y James empezaron a salir juntos y que más realistas (Conciencia: Ein?) me ha pasado por la mente… No podía dejar de ponerla, así que weno… Acepto de todo, salvo pianos… Créanme, no es agradable ser aplastada por un piano que me hayan lanzado

Un besín!!!


End file.
